


Waterfall

by bravest_person_in_Wonderland



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Beta, Platonic Cuddling, Plotless, Short & Sweet, depending on if you ship it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravest_person_in_Wonderland/pseuds/bravest_person_in_Wonderland
Summary: Eight takes Charley to visit the most beautiful place she's ever seen.
Relationships: Eighth Doctor & Charley Pollard, Eighth Doctor/Charley Pollard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonwings948](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/gifts).



> SHEER. UNADULTERATED. FLUFF. 
> 
> YOU'RE WELCOME.

"Here, take my hand." The Doctor reached down to help Charley up onto an outcropping of rock. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up, then gently turned her around. She gasped. 

Below them, and all around, was the most magnificent waterfall she'd ever seen. Rainbows bounced off every cloud of fog, filling the valley with an ethereal glow. 

"It's the largest waterfall in this sector," the Doctor explained. She tensed a bit as his arms wrapped around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "In the later thirty-eighth century, it becomes a bit of a tourist trap, you know- _'Ydatóptosi cave tours, complimentary souvenir umbrella included,'_ all that sort of thing. But as it is now..." 

"It's incredible," Charley breathed. She relaxed back against him, enjoying the closeness. It was- lovely, really. The waterfall gave an atmosphere of peace and tranquility, and she felt comfortably at home with the Doctor's arms around her. The man had absolutely no concept of personal space, and she couldn't say she minded all that much. 

They stood in silence for a few moments longer, until Charley felt that cuddle time should probably be over. "Did you say something about caves?" She asked coyly, pulling herself from the Doctor's grasp and turning to face him. 

He grinned. "There's a whole network of tunnels around the waterfall. Bioluminescents, rock formations, mysteries, all in these stone walls." His eyes flashed with excitement and passion. The velvet of his frock coat was damp with mist and the humidity wasn't helping his already-unruly curls, and it really was endlessly endearing. 

"Well then, aren't we going to explore?" Charley raised her eyebrows. It was almost guaranteed that they would get themselves into some sort of fix, but gosh would it be fun. 

"Why, Miss Pollard, I was just about to suggest that," he replied. "Take my hand," he offered again, and led her off into yet another adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, the word _ydatóptosi_ (υδατόπτωση) means "waterfall" in Greek.


End file.
